


Mother's Day Shower!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: Holidays With The Golds! Part One [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby plans a special mother's day surprise for Belle and Rumple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Shower!

Granny was making her work late as usual, and she would have to work late like this everyday for the whole week she would only have a few short hours during the day to be able to have her own life.

She usually spent her off hours with her boyfriend, she and Archie have secretly been flirting and he would always leave a special session hour open just so they could steal an hour together to do a few naughty things.

She didn’t know when it had happened but over the course of the last few days she had slowly and happily fallen heavily in love with Archie, but as of yet she had not revealed this.

But at the moment working late like this was cutting into what she had been wanting to do. There was only a few days left before mother’s day and she had wanted very badly to plan something special for her best friend Belle as she knew nobody would have thought about the woman who was growing a child inside her and that to Ruby made Belle just as much a mother as any other woman in town.

Her special surprise was to throw a special baby shower for Belle, and celebrate her becoming a mother, besides she wanted an excuse to buy gifts for the new family. 

She had spent hours last night making little flyers for the party that she would be throwing on Mother’s day morning, the trick was to hand out the flyers, and to get Belle to the party without telling her about the party, as Ruby wanted it to be a surprise.

Just then she saw David and Snow and their kid walking in.

A realization hit her and she found herself suddenly very glad that she was stuck in the diner, she was in the very place where she was likely to see all the people she needed to get the flyers to.

Smiling she grabbed her notepad and pen and headed over to the table where the Charming’s sat.

Looking around she slipped the flyer over to Snow and whispered “Don’t let Belle see that!” 

Snow only nodded to her best friend as she looked over the flyer.

“YOU ARE INVITED TO ATTEND THE BABY SHOWER BEING THROWN FOR BELLE AND MR. GOLD, TAKING PLACE ON MOTHER’S DAY AT 11:00AM. THERE WERE WILL BE FOOD, GAMES AND PLENTY OF THINGS TO DO, BUT DO LEAVE YOUR KIDS AT HOME, AND COME HAVE FUN, AND PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS TO BE A SURPRISE PARTY FOR BELLE AND GOLD SO DONT LET THEM FIND OUT.”

Snow smiles ‘this is awesome, I would be very happy to attend you can count me in on this.”

Ruby smiles sends a curt nod to Charming and hurries off to take another customer’s order, and was pleased to see that it was Ashley Boyd to whom she immediately gave a flyer to with another warning not to let Belle see it.

At 10: 45 am on Mother’s Day morning, Belle is disturbed from her nap by a sudden banging on the door.

Confused as to who would be out at this time of night, she pulls her 4 months pregnant body out of bed, and groaned getting up was getting to be a chore.

But who ever was at the door wouldn’t stop that infernal banging.

She yanked the door open full intending to beat the offender within an inch of their lives for making her get out of bed when she realized it was a kid.

“Neal what are you doing here?’ Belle asked with a yawn.

“My mommy needs you at the diner, she says it’s very important that you and Mr. Gold come right away.” He says through his fingers.

Belle sighed. 

“Okay you might as well come in while I go throw some clothes on and we’ll go down to the diner with you.” Belle told him.

Once she had the boy settled into a chair with a cup of fruit punch she hurried to the bedroom and started shaking her husband.

“Rumple, Rumple, get up baby Neal just showed up and told me we are needed down at Granny’s he said Snow told him it was important.” She whispered loudly to the man who was now gazing up at him sleepily.

Sighing he stood up and went to the closet where he threw his pants and a shirt on, while Belle struggled into her own pants, and started whimpering.

“What’s the matter Belle?” Rumple asked concerned.

“My clothes don’t fit anymore.” She whined.

Smiling he went to Belle and put a hand to her pants and without her noticing he used magic to make her pants suddenly big enough to fasten around her waist.

“There see your pants still fit just fine.” Rumple responded telling a little fib to make his wife feel better.

Together he took his wife’s hand and they went back to where Neal was waiting for them anxiously. 

‘Alright buddy how bout we get over there to the diner to see why your momma needs us so badly!’ Rumple responded.

“But it’s not Mommy that needs you, she’s just the one who sent me to get you, It’s Ruby, that needs you.” Neal responded honestly.

Now suddenly worried Belle quickened her pace thinking something bad may have happened to her best friend.

Throwing open the door she was surprised to find the diner all decorated a portrait of roses on the wall, gift wrapped presents sitting on a table, and a long table full of granny’s food. 

Looking around she saw that the normal tables had been moved or put away so that there was plenty of open room, there was a picture of a naked baby on the wall, there was a table that held a bunch of chalk with a chalk board sitting beside it.

Another part of the room held what looked like a karoke machine.

On another table there was a large cake in the shape of a baby.

What was this? Belle was asking herself as Ruby came out holding baloons.

“What’s going on Ruby?” Belle asked in mild surprise.

“It’s your baby shower!’ Ruby responded with a smile.

Belle’s smile widened as she looked around again, a baby shower for her? Her thoughts were running wild again.

Then tears cascaded down her cheeks as her mind finally processed that her best friend had done this for her.

Ruby worried hurried over to her ‘Aw no, the guest of honor is not supposed to cry, this was meant to make you smile and to make you happy!” 

Belle laughed.

“But I am happy, you see these are just a combination of pregnancy hormones and being happy.”

Ruby just shook her head at Belle.

“What we waiting for Bellle, lets get this party started!” Ruby cries out with excitement.

Belle follows her to the wall where the picture of the baby stood against the wall.

“Now I’m going to blindfold you and give you this diaper your job is try and pin the diaper to the wall.” Ruby explained.

Belle laughed “sort of like pin the tail on the donkey?’

“Exactly!” Ruby responded.

She quietly allows Ruby to blindfold her and spin her around gently before she stepped forward very confidently and pinned the diaper to whatever it touched.

Removing her blindfold she laughed to find that she had managed to pin the tail to the back of Snow’s shirt.

Everyone else laughed as well, “No even close!” Snow good naturedly teased.

The party really was fun, but soon they had her in a chair when she started to get lightheaded and exhausted.

“Ok while you are sitting how about telling us the name you have chosen for the baby!” Ruby asked not at all shy about her curiosity.

Belle smiled “Well if it’s a boy we are going to name him Bryson, but if it’s a girl I want to name her Raksha, its a sort of joke between me and Rumple cause of his being the dark one. It means Little Demon!”

Everyone around her just laughed, and Rumple hovered around the chair protectively.

The minute a yawn escaped Belle’s mouth, Rumple stepped forward all authoritatively “Alright I think it’s timei get Belle home and into bed.” 

Belle pouted “But I Didnt even get a hamburger yet!”

“you take one with you!” he responded softly knowing better then to deny her a burger.

Belle nodded exhausted as he lifted her into his arms and carried her home.

Back in bed Rumple climbed in beside her and kisses her deeply before they both fell asleep, glad that they had such amazing friends.


End file.
